Hunted
by Galthan
Summary: When Jace Wayland finds himself transported to Camp Half Blood after a trip through a Portal, he finds himself in a new world full of magic and monsters, though he soon befriends Son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson. But when he is wanted by both the Clave and The Gods of Olympus, and a war is looming between the shadowhunters and demigods, which side will he take?


"Alright, everyone through the Portal, hurry along now," Magnus called, as if he were an instructor at a busy train station, as he herded the group of young shadowhunters through the smoky, swirling purple doorway which had vaporised in the centre of his Persian rug. The gleaming chasm spiralled endlessly into infinity, and Jace found himself braced with dizziness against the wall as a result of staring at it too long, like a real life optical illusion. He was beyond exhaustion, barely able to keep his eyes from fluttering closed every few seconds, though he forced himself not to show it. Jace had been able to survive without sleep for the past few nights, albeit with the aid of a few energy runes, but he knew that sooner or later he would collapse. It was the same dream every night, the same dream which sent him jolting out of sleep, his bedcovers thrown onto the floor, trembling and drenched in sweat. Every night for the past week, he had forced himself awake, chugging down mug after mug of coffee, exercising, anything that would keep him from falling back asleep, for he knew that the moment his eyelids fell shut, the visions would begin again. The archway, the bodies, the flames, and the voice.

"Hey, Jace," Clary spoke quietly from beside him, startling Jace out of his reverie. He blinked at her through tired eyes, a lazy smile dragging across his features as he pulled her into a hug, "You've been acting weird all morning. Please tell me what's up,"

She reached up, tracing her fingers gently over the dark circles beneath his eyes, her green eyes darkening with concern for him. He wanted so badly to tell her, but he knew he couldn't burden her with his own nightmares and fears.

"I'm fine, honestly, just tired," Jace sighed finally, shutting out the millions of other things he wanted to say, but couldn't. This was his problem, not hers.

Clary rolled her eyes disbelievingly, and took his hand in hers, squeezing it gently, "Okay, but remember, you don't need to keep all your worries bottled up inside you, Jace. You know you can tell me."

Jace only nodded as Clary carefully peeled away from his arms, and wandered back across the room towards the shifting Portal. He watched her as she waited for Isabelle to step through, her spiked heels hovering in mid-air, as they were the last things to disappear. Clary was next, and she glanced back at Jace once, as she moved towards the curling, smoky tendrils, a grin spreading across her face as she said, "See you on the other side,"

And then she was gone, and it was Jace's turn. He didn't say anything to Magnus as he turned towards the magical doorway, which seemed to spiral both towards and away from him. Clenching his fists to conceal his trembling fingers, he waited for Magnus's signal to safely step through.

"Remember," The warlock reminded him quickly, "As you step through the Portal, think exactly of the place you want to go,"

Jace nodded, the alley way in which the vampire raid was taking place appearing in his mind. He forced himself to think of nothing else, as Magnus nodded to him, signalling for him to step through.

He thought of nothing else. Not the dreams, not the archway, not the bodies, not the flames, not the voice. The Portal engulfed him completely, a howling, smoky wind thrashing at his ears, as he forced himself not to think of the dreams.

_Don't think of the dreams. Don't think of the dreams, _he repeated to himself over and over again, his eyes tightly shut, his brain whirring into overdrive.

The last thing Jace saw was a huge, golden archway looming above him before he blacked out.

**Disclaimer – All characters, settings and basically everything else in this story belong either to Rick Riordan or Cassandra Clare.**


End file.
